The Ever So Unique Story of Emerald Moonshine Snowflake
by PenofRed
Summary: Emerald Moonshine Snowflake wants to be an ordinary girl but she can't be because of superpowers and darkness! Evilness, redemption, love triangle, etc, etc. [Insert questions that is supposed to build suspense but everyone already knows the answer to] —I would say the story is better than it sounds, but that would be lying. Cheers to bland stories and OCs!


**Hey everybody, PenofRed here! I was scrolling through stories and I kept stumbling upon stories with** ** _the most_** **stereotypical annoying Mary Sue Ocs EVER. Anyways, I guess this is a sort of rebuttal of sorts to all those stories. Let me put this out there first: I do not believe all Ocs are horrible. In fact, some are great! However, there are a lot that are horrible. This is a rebuttal to all the horrible ones. Anyways, I probably should stop blabbering and actually let you read the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own my Oc which can't really even be considered an Oc because she is so generic.**

Emerald Moonshine Snowflake sat in her prison cell wearing a scanty black jumpsuit despite the fact that all the other prisoners were wearing traffic-cone-orange-ugly-as-hell jumpsuits.

With a sigh, Emerald closed her eyes and blew a strand of her natural black and purple hair out of her face (haters will say it's fake). Why must her gorgeous, long hair always fall in her face? It was a curse!

It was at this time, Emerald started thinking about her dead family. Poor, poor Emerald. She has had such a hard life full of pain and tragedy. And because she liked to make herself miserable, in great detail, she thought about how her parents were murdered in front of her eyes while she did nothing to stop it.

However, before Emerald could get anywhere important in her remembering, a guard came to escort her to lunch. Well, now that her ever so unique past which involves dead parents remains a mystery, you'll have to continue reading this bullshit to find out what happened.

The guard, a tall woman with a rather ugly face that resembled a pig (you see, she's ugly which means she's a bad guy) escorted her down the hall to the main cafeteria. I will neglect to explain what the prison looks like, because fuck details that help you imagine what the place looks like! All the focus should be on Emerald and only Emerald. Why? BECAUSE SHE'S A SPECIAL AND UNIQUE CHILD. A snowflake if you will (You see what I did there? Since that's her last name and I just used it to describe her, it's a pun and a pun is comedy. Therefore, I am entitled to list this as a comedy and beg people to read this because it's "funny".).

Since we have already established that we are ignoring details about scenery, I will instead explain to you in great detail everything you need to know about Emerald's personality and some of her character traits and "flaws" so she seems less like a cardboard cut out and more like a human being. Despite being 15 years old, Emerald has perfect paper white skin that is completely pimple free. Her big doe eye have long black lasers and are the same blue as an ocean. She is rather tall (but not tall enough to be taller than any of her love interests because, like, that would be weird), is quite slender, and has an amazing physique. When not in jail, she likes to try and blend in with the crowd by wearing designer sneakers, jean jackets, and $120 black pants from Forever 21 (Seriously though. I went in there and they were selling plain black pants for $120. PLAIN BLACK PANTS FOR $120! WHO DOES THAT?!). She generally likes to put her gorgeous natural black hair in a simple messy bun which takes any normal person at least 30 minutes and 50 bobby pins. Oh, and Emerald is clumsy and can't sing. (You may be thinking, oh but PenofRed! Bad singing isn't a Mary Sue trait. You, my friend, would be right! However, you have to remember Mary Sue writers try to make sure their characters aren't Mary Sues by giving them Anti Sue traits, such as being bad at singing. Veeery clever, isn't it. You have to watch it for those "tricky" ones.)

Now that I've provided you with an overly detailed account of her appearance that I am certain you just needed to know, we can move on with the actual story and it's unique and tragic plot about redemption, teenage angst, and true love.

The guard with the pig face brought and left Emerald into the prison's cafeteria. Emerald got her food and sat alone at a table in the corner of the room. She did this because she is a lone wolf and not afraid to be alone with her thoughts. You see, she's a strong and independent woman… I don't exactly know how I managed to connect sitting alone with being a strong and independent woman. That just may be me trying to spin being alone and friendless into something better so my life doesn't appear so sucky.

However, before she can make much headway in her meal, a gang of men came over to her table. Because Jump City doesn't have enough money to build two jail cells, all the prisoners get to stay together. Damn those budget cuts, and damn common sense too!

Now, to create awkward sexual tension and to allow Emerald to assert herself and show that she is powerful, this cringe-worthy scene will ensue:

"Hot damn," said the gang leader, a really big and buff man in his early thirties, "What did you get put in here for? Being too hot?"

"Haha very funny. What did you get in here for? Being an idiot?" Emerald said this with a defiant toss of her head.

"Take that back," the gang leader cried.

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will," the gang leader growled, grabbing Emerald by the front of her black jumpsuit. The gang leader licked his lips as he stared at Emerald. Emerald began to get nervous, but she didn't sweat because sweating is disgusting. The other prisoners in the prison remained oblivious to this little fisticuffs.

In an act of self defense, Emerald called upon her super powers, the ability to manipulate energy, and used this to blast the gang leader away while simultaneously blowing a hole in the wall of the prison. Emerald, seizing the opportunity at hand, ran out of the prison and into the city. The other prisoners continued to eat, oblivious of the gaping hole in the wall.

A few nights later

Emerald crept along the dark roofs of the buildings of Jump City. She had returned to the life of a criminal because she had no other means to support herself. But, because she has a conscience, she felt guilty about using her powers for bad.

After choosing a jewelry shop to rob, Emerald jumped off the building and punched a hole through the front of the jewelry shop. Because the entire city of Jump is deaf and blind, no one noticed this.

She slowly crept into to jewelry store and started picking and choosing gems to take. As she was doing this, she got quite lost in through, so lost, that she didn't here someone approaching behind her.

"Hmm. Who might you be?

Emerald spun around, absolutely bewildered, unable to believe that someone had found her after her ever so stealthy approach through the front door. Standing there leaning against the doorframe was a tall man standing in an x costume. It was Red X! How she immediately knew who he was will remain a mystery. Let's just say she had a sixth sense about figuring out who people were.

"None of your business," Emerald snarled, cleverly figuring out that it would be a tactically genius move to back herself into a corner.

"Feisty," Red X chuckled, "cute."

"I'm not cute!" Emerald growled, her eyes narrowed in a scowl. Now, to completely and utterly ruin any tension I've created, I will argue into a description of her clothing. She was wearing yet another scanty black diamond encrusted jumpsuit that she had scavenged from a dumpster as well as a diamond encrusted mask that concealed her eyes.

Red X laughed again as he surveyed the jewelry store. "You did a pretty good job breaking into this store. Very stealthy."

"What do you want?" Emerald asked.

Red X laughed yet again because everything Emerald says is just hilarious. "Well, I was coming for some jewels, but now seeing you here, I think I might leave with a much more precious jewel then the one I intended on stealing."

Red X started to advance towards Emerald, who was till in the corner of the shop. Her breath caught in her throat as she started to get nervous. How was she going to fight off his advances. Never mind that she had super powers that could BLOW A HOLE THROUGH A DAMN PRISON WALL. He had a cool suit. Plus, did Emerald really want to hurt Red X. She could already tell that he was probably really hot under that mask.

Red X came right out to Emerald, looking down into her blue eyes. However before anything could happen, a loud beeping went off. The alarm to the jewelry shop had finally gone off!

Oh shit! Who knew breaking the front door of the jewelry would cause the alarm to go off? Damn these fancy high tech alarm systems!

Out of nowhere, it seemed, came the teen titans: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Play times over, " Robin snarled, "it would be easier for you just to hand yourself in Red X."

"Hell nah," X shot back, "we were just getting started."

"We?" Robin asked. Emerald stepped out from behind Red X so Robin could see her, because common sense told her it was a smart thing to do.

"Who are you?" Robin queried, looking her over.

"Phoenix," she replied. She called herself that because her story is one of redemption and hope. "I'm new around here."

The other titans continued to stand behind Robin as the conversation continued. Red X stood to the side. All of them were trying to look tough.

Emerald couldn't help but notice how hot Robin looked. And he was heroic. But Red X was a bad boy and she couldn't resist those either. She had no idea how she would ever choose between them if she had to.

"I can't give you a free pass simply because you're new," Robin replied before promptly screaming, "Titans Attack!"

 **Cliffhanger to keep you all waiting on the edge of your seats, because I am certain that you're all just dying to know what happens next. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Cheers :D**

 **-PenofRed**


End file.
